


Never Thought I’d be here (All Alone With You)

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff, morning fluff, soft times, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: Ava and Sara share a soft morning together.





	Never Thought I’d be here (All Alone With You)

Soft light peered through light curtains, the glow dancing around the cream colored room. It reflected off of the white sheets, and all the picture frames that hung around the room. Ava squinted her eyes open, taking in the flowery smell beside her.

She ran a hand through her soft hair, and rolled over to check her clock. The bright green numbers read ‘6:30 AM’. She sighed, and turned back around to place a soft kiss to neck of the sleeping figure beside her. She put a little more strength to the arm, pulling Sara closer. She shifted slightly in her sleep, adjusting herself closer. Who would’ve thought that the all mighty Sara Lance would be such a cuddler?

Ava placed another kiss to her neck, and lifted herself up some to look at Sara. Her face was peaceful, the sunlight illuminating every small, ran freckle that dotted her face. Ava wanted to kiss each and every freckle on her body, wanted to kiss it all. But that would have to wait. She watched Sara rustle around a little bit, and sighed happily when she stopped. After awhile of watching, a small voice came from below her.

“Staring is rude, you know.” Sara said, squinting an eye open to look up at Ava. Ava simply smiled, and pressed a kiss to Sara’s temple. 

“Then I must be one mean ass bitch.” She joked. Sar tilted her head to give Ava an actual kiss, and pulled away smiling.

“Yeah. I like it though.” Sara chuckled, laying back into her original position. Ava moved back into hers as well, pulling Sara as close as she could. She took in the scent of Sara’s hair, and let out a content sigh. They stayed there for awhile, eyes closed but not letting sleep come, because then they’d be away from each other longer than necessary.

“You know, I could get used to this.” Ava said, twirling a strand of Sara’s hand around her finger. “Waking up to you every morning. Staying like this.” She explained further, dropping her hand to her side. Sara spun herself around so she was facing Ava, and raised an eyebrow.

“Then why don’t we make it permanent?” She asked seriously. Ava blushes gently, and looked around the room.

“Here?” Ava asked, waving her pointer finger around. Sara shrugged, nuzzling herself into Ava’s neck. 

“Maybe. I can come at nights and mornings. You go to the bureau, I go to the Waverider. Some nights we can stay on the Waverider.” She was rambling after that, something about the team, but Ava pressed a kiss to her lips, silencing her.

“Baby, I think that’s a great idea. As long as I’m with you, I’m home.” Ava whispered, placing a kiss to her cheek. Sara smiles happily, and went back to her spot in Ava’s neck. They lay there for at least ten more minutes, before Sara’s phone began to ring beside them. Sara groaned, flinging an arm over to pick the phone up.

“Hello.” She said dryly, holding the phone between Ava’s chest and her ear. Ava shook her head, but let Sara do it. She could faintly make out a British accent, and assumed it was Gideon. She frowned, and placed a hand it Sara’s soft hair. Sara smiled gently at her, letting herself cuddle into the feeling. 

“Alright, well, I’ll be there in a little while. Make sure they don't burn down the ship.” Sara sighed, ending the call. She put her phone in its original spot, and leaned to kiss Ava once more. She frowned as she sat up, glancing outside the window above Ava’s room. Sara removed the blankets from both of them, and stretched herself out. Ava smiled fondly as she sat up. 

“You’re so pretty.” Ava mumbled, scooting herself to meet Sara. Sara chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Ava’s shoulder. 

“I appreciate the attempt to keep me in, but I don’t feel like being late and walking into a ship of fire.” Sara joked, moving to the edge of the bed. She slid off with ease, and walked over to the closet. She pulled out one of Ava’s suits, neatly hanging it. Ava sighed and stood, walking over to Sara. She placed a hand against Sara’s hip, and kissed her neck gently. Sara smiled, pulling out a pair of jeans and a hoodie (that was definitely not hers). Ava took the suit, and carefully stripped herself of her shirt. Sara smirked, stopping the task of finding socks to watch Ava. Ava chuckled gently as she put on the white button up. 

Sara was out of the room before Ava, who was working her hair into a neat bun. Sara started making eggs of two different types, like she did once every week. Simple chive omelette for Ava, and plain scrambled for herself. She watched Ava walk down the stairs, adjusting the cuffs of the white sleeves. Her blazer was already at the door, something she had always done. Sara smiled at her, waving a finger as if to call her. Ava smiled in return, and made her way to Sara. She connected their lips, trapping Sara against the counter. Ava lifted her up some, sliding her onto the smooth area. Sara tapped Ava’s shoulder, causing her to pull away.

“What?” She asked, moving both hands to Sara’s sides. Sara pointed to the stove, where two pans still sat. Ava sighed, moving herself so Sara could hop off the counter. Ava watched her warmly, a look of pure adoration in her eyes. Sara took a glance at her, and rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a dork.” She mumbled, turning the stove off. Ava raised an eyebrow as she pulled out two plates.

“What was that?” Ava asked, turning to face Sara. Sara blew a kiss as she placed the food on the plates.

“I said you’re a dork.” Sara clarified, placing a soft kiss to Ava’s shoulder. Ava placed her hands on Sara’s lips, pulling her close.

“I’m the dork?” She asked, moving her hands as if she was about to lift Sara into the air. Sara laughed, slightly squirming around under Ava’s arms. Ava pressed kisses all along Sara’s neck, her eyelashes gently tickling Sara’s jawline, causing her to laugh louder. She laughed softly, and pressed a kiss to Sara’s temple.

“I love you.” Ava muttered, taking in the scent of Sara’s hair. Sara smiled and looked down shyly, before turning to Ava with a wide smile.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Life comes in moments. Some big, some small. Some are life changing. Some don’t change anything. Of all of Sara’s bad moments, she had good moments with Ava. She had found home. She had found love. She had found her light.

She loved Ava, and if that was all she knew, she was definitely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos?


End file.
